Blood and Chocolate 2: Childish Love
by Courtenay
Summary: Vivan and Gabriel got married, obviously they would, he saved her from her half-wolf, half-human state. How else would she repay him? Now they have a daughter, Tempest. She's fiesty, takes after her mother, and her boyfriend is hotter than she is. But lik


_Disclaimer, I own nothing from the book Blood and Chocolate, but I do own the new characters in my story._

**Chapter One**

The air smelled sweet; the aroma full of fresh dirt, rabbits, and sweet spring flowers. Tempest lay on the ground and stared up at the stars, she could smell a small bunny nearby, but couldn't be bothered to look at it. Itching her head, Tempest sat up and looked around, someone was coming. Tempest jumped up and began walking away from the intruder, this was her special star-watching place, and she didn't like to talk to people while she was there.

As Tempest walked away from the smell, she figured out what it was, spinning around she came face to face with Gabriel, her father. "Why are you following me?" Tempest asked harshly, her tone of voice was sharp.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Gabriel warned, Tempest rolled her eyes, knowing that really he didn't care.

"Why are you following me?" Tempest asked again with less of a temper.

"I wondered where you were...and then where you were going," Gabriel muttered, looking at his daughter standing in the moonlight. "Don't you just wish it was a full moon."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Tempest laughed, giving her father a hug, even though she was sixteen, she still loved him. "Anyway, where's Mom?" Tempest asked pulling away.

"Oh...she's somewhere," Gabriel muttered, thinking about his wife Vivian. Suddenly he looked up to see Tempest running away laughing.

"Catch me if you can!" Tempest yelled as she ran, knowing he that he was much faster than her. Gabriel laughed and chased after her, knowing the exact place she was going. Home.

Slowing down so as not to running into the house, Tempest jumped up and grabbed a hold of the gutter, swinging her legs up Tempest ran across the roof. Gabriel watched her, he'd never been able to do what she just did and had to actually climb up the house to get onto the roof in his human form. Tempest laughed as she watched him attempt what she'd done.

"Come on Pop!" Tempest joked; he hated being called Pop. "If I can do it, you should be able to. No bother though, see ya' at dinner." With that, Tempest crawled through a crack in the roof and came into a secret enclosure.

Stretching, Tempest lay down on the floor, the enclosure was her special little place. She found it the first time she was on the roof, she was looking for an indent because there was one in the living room.

Finally, Tempest heard Gabriel get onto the roof. She heard him walk over her as he looked around. "Tempest? Come on out now, please..." Gabriel muttered before taking a big sigh and jumping down off of the roof and onto the patio. Tempest sat up and moved over to the crack, which she squeezed out of and slowly crawled over to her bedroom skylight.

Unlatching the outside latch, Tempest dropped silently into her bedroom, but before doing anything else she locked the skylight from the inside. Finally she turned around coming face to face with a boy. "What do you want?" Tempest snarled. She hated the pack going in her room.

"Nothing really..."

"Sure...tell me. You can't just stand around-"Tempest was cut off as he kissed her, as she pulled away, her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Eventually, Tempest relaxed; not exactly realizing what was going on until he pulled away. "River, you jerk."

"Am I that much of a jerk?" River muttered, his arms still wrapped around her tightly.

"Let go of me," Tempest stated simply.

"I will...eventually," River muttered, Tempest was so light, she didn't weigh a thing. Before he noticed it, River couldn't help himself and he kissed her again, surprisingly, Tempest deepened the kiss this time. Finally River broke it again, "Will you go out with me?"

Tempest stared at River, he was a liar, an intruder, but the best kisser she'd ever met. River stared back at her, her eyes so deep a blue and her hair just as blonde as her mothers. He felt like he was drowning in her eyes, they seemed to swallow everything around them, he was brought back to reality when she spoke,"Sure."


End file.
